Zatanna Zatara
Zatanna Zatara, also known as Zatanna, is a fictional character and hero in comic books published by the American company DC Comics. She first appeared in ''Hawkman'' #4 (November 1964), but her first appearance in Swamp Thing comics was in ''Swamp Thing'' Vol. 2, #24 (May 1984). She was created by Julius Schwartz, Gardner Fox and Murphy Anderson. History Origin Zatanna Zatara is the daughter of magician Giovanni "John" Zatara and Sindella, a member of the mystical Homo Magi race. Zatanna was raised by her father in a small house in New York, near the infamous Arkham Asylum. Zatanna's mother seemingly died after her birth, but she eventually learned that Sindella faked her death to return to her people. Zatanna is a direct descendant of the artist and magician Leonardo da Vinci, and is related to Nostradamus, Alessandro Cagliostro, the noted alchemists Nicholas Flamel and Evan Fulcanelli, and Lord Arion of Atlantis. Her cousin, Zachary Zatara, is also a magician. Finding Zatara and Stage Career Zatanna became a successful stage illusionist before she discovered her true magical powers while investigating the disappearance of her father. On her quest, she asked help of various heroes including Hawkman and Hawkgirl, Atom, Green Lantern, and Elongated Man. Eventually, Zatanna located her father in the world of Kharma, where she traveled to alongside magical duplicates of the heroes she met in her journey and was finally reunited with her father, who was forced to stay away from her due to a spell from the evil sorceress, Allura. Zatanna then continued her career as a stage magician and not much later, she met other notable heroes such as The Flash, Supergirl and Green Arrow. As she pursued her stage career, she hired Jeff Sloane, an agent who would soon become a very close friend, going on various adventures with her. Shortly after finding Jeff, Allura attacked them by possessing Zatara. Zatanna and Jeff had to overcome several obstacles on other dimensions until they returned to Earth and defeated Allura for good. For a while, Zatanna continued her career as stage magician and also assisted people in need with her powers. Zatanna assisted the Justice League of America on a number of cases before being elected to full membership. As she was recruited into the Justice League, Zatanna changed her regular stage outfit to combat costume, also changing her alias from "Zatanna, the Magician" to "Zatanna the Sorceress". Powers and Abilities Powers *'Magic:' Zatanna is a Homo Magi, a human born with the affinity to manipulate magic. Her unique genetic structure allows her to use the magic she was born with as well as learned magic. As a tribute to her father, and as a focus for her spells, she casts spells by speaking backwards or "Logomancy". For example, saying "pots" would cause the target of the spell to stop in their tracks. She's feared and famed as one of most powerful magic users on the planet and mortal plane. **'Elemental Control:' Zatanna can manipulate magical elements such as: ***'Pyrokinesis:' Generate heat and manipulate magical fire. ***'Cryokinesis:' Generate cold and manipulate magical ice crystals. ***'Electrokinesis:' Generate electricity and manipulate magical lightning. ***'Hydrokinesis:' Generate and manipulate magical water. ***'Geokinesis:' Generate and manipulate magical rocks. ***'Aerokinesis:' Generate and manipulate magical wind. ***'Photokinesis:' Generate and manipulate magic lights. ***'Umbrakinesis:' Generate and manipulate magic shadows. **'Telekinesis:' Zatanna can move/obtain objects at a distance with her spells. **'Telepathy:' Zatanna can also read minds, view and erase memories of others with or without the person's consent. **'Teleportation:' She can send herself and/or anyone to anyplace she/they wish to visit without any space/time restrictions. **'Dimensional Travel:' Zatanna can travels through dimensions through portals she opened with magic. **'Reality Alteration:' She can manipulate reality at will to inflicts confusions and mental trauma on her target. **'Antipathy:' Zatanna can reverse physical trauma so all damage that comes to her will hit her target instead. **'Deflection:' Zatanna can return energy projections sent to her back to their source without loss of momentum or power. **'Chronokinesis:' Zatanna can move time forwards or backwards or even stops time in demand. **'Weather Manipulation:' Zatanna can control and affects the weather in a certain area. **'Eldritch Blast:' Zatanna can blast enemies with mystical energy. **'Energy Construct Creation:' Zatanna can use her magical energies to create inanimate objects such as traps or devices to suit her needs. **'Energy Transference:' Zatanna once forced a "nightmare" demon into the dreams of hundreds of people to split him apart then locked him away in her hat. **'Flight:' Zatanna can fly or levitate however she says that this requires a lot of energy and concentration and therefore she chooses not to fly if possible. **'Force Field:' Zatanna can create magical shields to withstand bullets, blasts, blows and explosions. The greater the size or density of the shield the more effort it takes Zatanna to hold. **'Healing:' Zatanna can heal herself or whoever she choses from most injuries. **'Phasing:' Zatanna can make herself into her "phantom form" and become intangible. **'Size Alteration:' Zatanna can increase or decrease her size or the size of others to any conceivable size. **'Transformation:' Zatanna can turn anything into anything else, essentially. For instance, she has turned bullets into paper airplanes as well changing her clothes instantly. Most often she changes violent objects into harmless things. Abilities *'Prestidigitation:' Zatanna is a greatly skilled magician and an expert illusionist, therefore performing extraordinary tricks and incredible illusions on stage is super simple to her. *'Hypnosis:' Zatanna can hypnotize anyone and command them to do anything she pleases. *'Meditation:' Through meditation, Zatanna can astral project. *'Astral Projection:' Zatanna's consciousness can leave her physical body and travel to other planes of existence. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced):' Zatanna has received extensive training from her time with the Justice League and from her father who always told her to rely on her wits as well as her fists should her magic fail. *'Occultism:' As a chronicler of magic she possesses an extensive understanding of occult lore due to her mystic background. *'Multilingualism:' Able to speak English and many other languages and her signature "Backwards Speech". She also speaks some Spanish. Weaknesses *'Mnemonic Incantation:' Zatanna casts her spells by saying the words of her incantations backwards. Mnemonic incantation is the most complicated of the mystic arts. On one occasion, the assassin Deathstroke delivered a direct blow to her liver, initiating a regurgitation reaction. On a separate occasion, The Joker (disguised as the stage magician Loxias) shot Zatanna in the neck, rendering her magic useless. She must be able to speak or read backwards in order for her to focus her spells. *'Vulnerability to Magic:' Powerful enchantments against beings of magic, like gods, are able to restrict her as well, preventing her from accessing enchanted places or dispel the adverse charm. Harmful magical realms such as Hell can also hinder how often she can speak her spells and can cause her great physical damage. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Magic Wand:' Usually, she is often seen with a magic wand, although whether it is a stage prop or an actual focus for her power remains unknown. She does not need it though, considering her recent appearances without one and being able to cast spells effectively. *'Magician's Hat:' She can project energies/things out from her hat or even take out any equipment she needs. The hat can also be used as a portal or a dungeon to capture and trap her target in it for as long as she wants. It is also unknown if it's just a stage prop or a focus for her power. And just like her wand, she does not need it in order to use her magical powers. In other media Main article: Zatanna in other media Category:Characters from comics Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Good Characters